The present invention relates to vehicle wheels ideal for buggy, stroller, carriage, tricycle, dolly buggy, and the like, and more particularly, to such a vehicle wheel, which has an attractive and active appearance with rocking nose/eyes/ears.
A variety of vehicles including buggies, strollers, carriages, tricycles, dolly buggies, and etc., have been disclosed for babies and young children. The wheels of these vehicles commonly made detachable. There are also known vehicle wheels with decorative designs. However the decorative designs look vague during rotation of the vehicle wheels.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a vehicle wheel, which is detachable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle wheel, which is ideal for buggies, strollers, carriages, tricycles, dolly buggies, and the like. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle wheel, which has an attractive and active appearance with rocking nose/eyes/ears. According to one aspect of the present invention, the vehicle wheel comprises a wheel rim mounted on a wheel axle and holding an outer tire, movable parts mounted on an inner table suspended in the wheel rim, and a cartoon-Figured wheel cover fixedly fastened t the inner table. When the vehicle goes forward, the cartoon Figured wheel cover doesn""t move at all, on the contrary, the Figure""s eyes, nose, and ears start to swing. According to another aspect of the present invention, quick release means is provided to secure the wheel rim, the inner table, and the wheel cover to the wheel axle, enabling the wheel rim, the inner table and the wheel cover to be easily detached from the wheel axle.